Hey, Did You Just Drop My Call?
by N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i
Summary: Choosing the wrong cell phone company can cause serious miscommunication among emotional towers. SasuNaru.


**A/N**: Aren't dropped calls annoying? Haha.

* * *

><p>Hey, did you just drop my call?<p>

_By: N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i._

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>; Naruto's mouth need to be washed out with soap. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Choosing the wrong cell phone company can cause serious miscommunication among emotional towers. SasuNaru.

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced at his new phone, silently cursing his lack of knowledge how to properly operate it. He guessed that it served its purpose; communicating to the outside world, calling and texting other individuals, namely his boyfriend, Sasuke. Using the rest of the features… was left to be desired. Like tweeting from a cell phone. How the hell do you tweet from a cell phone? What <em>the hell<em> was a tweet? Naruto wasn't sure, and hell, he didn't want to know. All he knew is that he was done with T-mobile's inability to give him and Sasuke any service, _ever. _

Sasuke had shattered his phone to pieces by letting it free fall from their apartment building on the ninth floor. Naruto then had been forced to contact them on a landline phone; else his phone was going to face the fate of utter destruction that Sasuke was more than willing to give to the poor, defenseless device.

They had pathetically told them that there was no service available in their area.

With half of Sasuke protruding out of the open window, Naruto clearly remembered belting to the feeble women on the other line to 'Fuck off!'

They had promptly left T-mobile, and joined AT&T.

* * *

><p>-On Naruto's End.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke said that it was the best choice compared to the other providers. He claimed that Sprint's fourth generation service had to be a sham. Then he proceeded to ask me if I ever heard of 4g. I had a feeling he was manipulating me but I let it slide as the question assaulted my unprepared brain. Defeated, I answered no. Smirking his trademark <em>bastard-ly<em> smirk, he said that 'AT&T was the way to go.

I asked him about Verizon.

His face fell and turned grave, he then asked me another question, something about if he was made of money. My glare rivaled his and I answered no, again.

I decided to finally try out the new complicated phone and actually call Sasuke.

I scrolled through my newly input contacts, finding Sasuke's name which was actually titled under 'My Teme' with a little heart next to it. I chuckled at the thought of how he would wring my _pretty _little neck if he saw it. I pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

Well here it goes. I wondered how this provider worked, I crossed my fingers.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" The deep, husky voice answered. God, Sasuke was <em>so<em> amazing.

Naruto grinned a bright grateful grin. He could finally hear Sasuke nice and clear, it wasn't garbled or choppy. Maybe, Sasuke wasn't wrong when he suggested AT&T.

"Hey, 'Suke!"

"Hey," He could practically _hear_ his lover's smirk into the phone.

"What cha doing?" Naruto kicked his dangling feet back and forth on the couch.

"I'm on break. What have you been doing?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer before he was rudely interrupted.

"Wait, let me guess," Sasuke theatrically mocked, "Absolutely nothing? Tell me; am I spot on, dobe?"

"You. Fucking. Bastard," Naruto finger nails dug into the couch cushions mercilessly. No one like Sasuke could so accurately push his buttons.

"How would you even know! Your not even here! Or anywhere near here!" Naruto hollered into the phone, almost regretting that he could hear Sasuke's crisply _insulting _tone over the phone.

Maybe they needed to switch back to T-Mobile so that he would have fewer reasons to take the damned Uchiha's life.

"Because I know _my dobe_ that I intend on marrying."

Naruto's ears perked, and he fisted the cell phone tighter, shrieking into the phone, "You plan on marrying me, teme? Really?" Naruto's heart fluttered in his chest as glee glazed beautiful azure eyes.

On Sasuke's end it was quiet, causing him to scowl. If Naruto didn't want to marry him then he could have just said so, he didn't have to be all silent and stupid on the other line.

"If you don't want to marry me, then just say so. You don't have to be an idiot about it!" Sasuke slammed his hand on the desk, teeth clenched.

Naruto heard silence causing his reactions from Sasuke's presumed allegiance of marriage to cease. Sasuke didn't confirm his question. He must have just been joking with him, giving him more false hopes.

"Don't say things like that if you don't plan on _actually _marrying me, you son ova bitch! Don't just fuck with my heart!" Naruto screeched into the device, pulling the phone from his ear. He reached to press the end button.

He blinked dumbly when he saw the phone already returned to its default page.

That meant that Sasuke just wasn't an utter asshole… At this particular moment…

The call had been… dropped.

The screams could be heard in neighboring buildings as Naruto cursed AT&T. Now he would have to deal with the big misunderstanding with _Sasuke _when he came home. Ugh!

It was then that they both figured that maybe AT&T wasn't the best choice…

Damn, should have gone with Sprint.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Drop a review in mah box, please? Cause it pays all my emotional bills xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fact<strong>: I've had all three providers.

* * *

><p>I have to say thanks again. This wouldn't be possible without you. T-T \\\\ :3<p> 


End file.
